cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
This is Britain
'This is Britain '''is an episode of The CBeebies House Show. Segments * Cold Open * CBeebies House Ident * Scene 1 - Sigourney Weaver is on a trip to the United Kingdom and visits the CBeebies House. There, she meets some of the locals - Cerrie, Ben, and Dodge T. Dog, who teach her about English accents and recommend some locations she should go to. Dodge then tells Sigourney about his brilliant new friend, Pilchard. Sigourney, Cerrie, and Ben are skeptical that Pilchard really exists. They follow, but to Dodge's dismay, Pilchard has left. He says that maybe Pilchard went home to see his mummy. The grown-ups tell Dodge that maybe Pilchard was just in his imagination. * Wigged Out - London * 7-Second Sumo - Sieving * Scene 2 - Andy reports from Birmingham in west central England and talks to some children who are residents of the area. * Rock 'n Roll Rhymes - Rebecca chanels Cher and she and Dodge sing a rock version of the Alphabet. * The Tasting Game - Biscuit (Cat) and Chips (Ben) * Scene 3 - Andy writes the Alphabet on a blackboard (including "Zed", a letter which only exists in the UK and Australia) * A boy looks for his granddad, but everyone he ask tells him he's "over there." He walks around the village until he finds him in the broom cupboard. * Super Music Friends Show - A VJ (played by an on-screen Warrick Brownlow-Pike) introduces the show, which plays the "newest and nowest" in rock music. He presents his special guest VJs - Andy and Ben, who is there to promote his latest video - The Currys performing "I Can't Get No (Navigation)" * A boy introduces Sigourney to the city of London. A montage of city sights follows. * Dance Dance - Andi Peters - The Wave * Scene 5 - Bonnie and some kids introduce the letter Zed. * Animated Jingles - "Scotland" sung by Busted, promotes the modern country. * Sigourney and Rebecca observe some posters being hung in the CBeebies House. Sigourney can easily recognize one of English pop star Graham Coxon. A flashback is then shown, where he sings "Neighbourhood" to the residents of the house. * Andy sits on a bench, not noticing the wet paint sign. * Children go to the Caernarfon Castle in Wales * During his ''rounds, Postman Ben goes to collect some parcels and letters from a postbox, but finds there's more and more each time he opens it. The mailbox is eventually emptied, but how will Ben get all the mail to the post office? He lets the postage back into the hammerspace-like postbox, then takes that with him. * During teatime, Ben and Cerrie have a nice drink of tea. Cerrie polishes her cup in a short time, but Ben starts to drink all the tea (even the ones from the teapot) individually, which takes very long... Ben's plate is about half-empty. Cerrie has fallen asleep by now, but wakes up when Ben finally finishes drinking his tea. He then beckons a waitress (Cat) to bring him another serving... * Scene 6 - Andy describes the history of the city of Belfast. * Bedtime Story - Cat reads "Gilberto and the Wind" **